ABSTRACT: OUTREACH, RECRUITMENT AND EDUCATION CORE The ORE (Outreach, Recruitment and Education) core is responsible for liaison and outreach between the ADRC and patients, their caregivers, research participants, the professional and lay communities so that information may be communicated bi-directionally. The ORE Core works closely with the Clinical Core to recruit and retain participants in research studies, and to educate health professionals, and underserved communities about improving cognitive health and reducing AD and vascular risk factors. The major research initiatives include the Vascular Cohort Study and clinical trials. The ORE Core has a strong presence in the Latino community. It will recruit participants through professional outreach and presentations at health fairs, community programs, conferences, and media. In conjunction with the Data Core, the ORE core will support content for an interactive ADRC website designed to meet the needs of a variety of audiences, including research participants, referring physicians, and research investigators.